Fièvre et sentiments
by Siamoises
Summary: Un jour pluvieux au NCIS, une personne malade, une autre garde-malade... Des sentiments dévoilés... C'est ma pemière fiction, alors INDULGENCE !


C'était un lundi matin comme un autre au NCIS. Gibbs était dans le bureau du directeur Vance, McGee et Abby devaient batifoler au labo et DiNozzo tapait un des ses rapports en retard (Encore !). Le temps était particulièrement exécrable sur Washington, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il pleuvait à torrent. D'après la météo, ils en avaient encore pour une bonne semaine de précipitation avant de revoir le soleil. Toute cette eau n'aidait pas à conserver le moral des troupes et la fine équipe n'était pas vraiment d'humeur joviale. Même McGee et Abby qui pourtant filaient le parfait amour ne sautaient pas de joie. Soudain Tony entendit le bruit familier de l'ascenseur et leva le visage de son ordinateur pour voir arriver sa coéquipière, l'agent spécial Ziva David. Il ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant s'installer. La voir, pouvoir l'observer à loisir était bien la seule chose qui le distrayait dans la morosité ambiante. Tony aimait cette femme plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et ceux depuis le premier jour. Son histoire avec Jeanne n'était que bien peu de chose comparée à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. La seule femme à se moquer de lui, à ne pas avoir peur de lui répondre et même de la frapper. Une femme de poigne, avec un vrai caractère de cochon mais d'une profonde générosité et surtout d'une affolante beauté. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'elle lui permette de l'effeuiller et de promener ses mains un peu partout sur ce corps digne des plus belles déesses. A ce moment, McGee revint au bureau en réajustant sa cravate. Pas besoin de demander ce qu'il a put fabriquer avec Abby.

« Salut Ziva ! » Lança t-il.

« Bonjour McGee. »

« Eh McGuignol, tu feras bien de rentrer ta chemise dans ton pantalon avant que le patron n'arrive. »

Et vlan. Une tape derrière la tête pour Tony, une !

« Ton rapport DiNozzo ! » Grogna Gibbs.

« Je te le faxe, patron. »

Tony était en train de bidouiller son fax quand Ziva fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Le jeune agent s'arrêta un instant pour lorgner sa partenaire qui se tenait la poitrine en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Tout va bien, Ziva. » Demanda Gibbs.

« Oui, ce n'est rien. »

Tony retourna à son occupation puis commença à taper un autre rapport mais il garda un œil attentif sur Ziva. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention quand elle était arrivée mais elle avait un drôle d'air. Son teint était pâle à l'exception de ses joues rougies, elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Dès lors, il ne la quitta quasiment pas du regard. La matinée fut plutôt calme, chacun en profitant pour se mettre à jour du point de vue administratif. Ziva toussa un peu mais rien de bien alarmant. A l'heure du déjeuner, Tony sortit son sandwich préféré qu'il avait acheté avant de venir au travail. McGee partit retrouver Abby pour déjeuner et Gibbs s'était éclipser on ne sait où. Le jeune homme avala son déjeuner et finit par remarquer que Ziva n'avait pas bougé.

« Eh ninja, tu ne manges rien ! »

« Non je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerai plus tard. »

Tony ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ziva était peut-être une femme mais jamais en trois ans, il ne l'avait vu sauter un repas. Même quand ils étaient en mission. Le jeune agent se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servit. Il allait partir quand une idée lui vint. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent David eut la surprise de le voir poser un gobelet de thé sur son bureau. Tony qui lui apportait du thé, c'était vraiment du jamais vu.

« Merci Tony. Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine. » Dit-elle, presque sarcastique.

Tony ne répondit pas, vexé qu'elle le croie incapable d'un petit geste gentil. Il fut cependant agréablement surpris de la voir siroter sa boisson après quelques minutes. Rasséréné il se remit au travail. Vers deux heures, Gibbs réapparut.

« Prenez vos affaires ! On a trouvé le corps d'un marine à Fairfax. »

« Ok patron ! » Répliqua Tony.

L'équipe s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol et pour une fois, Ziva n'insista pas pour conduire. A partir de ce moment, Tony commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Que Ziva et lui ne se dispute pas pour savoir qui allait conduire signifiait qu'il y avait réellement un problème. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ducky était déjà occupé à faire ses premières constations. Gibbs aboya ses ordres avant d'aller le rejoindre.

« Ziva photos ! DiNozzo scène de crimes ! McGee les témoins ! »

Tout le monde s'affaira sous une pluie toujours aussi diluvienne.

« Rhaaa ! Pourquoi les gens ne se font-ils pas tuer dans des endroits secs et chauds ! » Ronchonna Tony.

Il attendit le sarcasme de sa coéquipière mais il ne vint jamais. La jeune femme semblait tenter de se concentrer sur son travail mais Tony put nettement voir que ses mains tremblaient.

« Ziva, ça va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Non, non. Pour rien. »

C'est le moment que choisi Gibbs pour revenir avec Ducky tandis que Palmer poussait la civière jusqu'au camion.

« On rentre ! » Aboya le patron.

Personne ne songea à protester, ils étaient tous trempés comme des soupes et n'aspiraient qu'à une douche et des vêtements chauds. Mais pour ça il faudrait attendre d'avoir résolu l'enquête. Chacun ne rechigna à aller se chercher un café pour agrémenter le travail. Tony observait toujours Ziva à la dérobée mais ce qu'il voyait ne le satisfaisait pas du tout. Ziva était encore plus pâle que ce matin et ses quintes de toux étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle avait de réelles difficultés à respirer. Tony l'avait rarement vu aussi mal et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à afficher son état de faiblesse en prenant un congé.

« Patron, je crois que j'ai quelque chose. » Lança McGee.

Toute l'équipe bougea pour s'approcher du plasma où McGee leur exposa des images satellites. Tony n'écouta qu'à moitié, son attention étant focaliser sur Ziva.

« DiNozzo ! »

« Je suis là, patron ! » Dit le jeune agent en sursautant.

« Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux aller voir ailleurs. »

« Désolé, je… »

Tony ne finit jamais sa phrase. La main de Ziva se posa sur son bras avant de glisser. Le jeune agent eut juste le bon réflexe de rattraper Ziva qui venait purement et simplement de s'évanouir. Tony s'agenouilla en la tenant fermement et posa sa main sur son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

« Ziva, tu m'entends ! Ziva ! » S'écria t-il.

Il commença doucement à lui tapoter les joues, espérant la faire revenir à elle.

« McGee, allez chercher Ducky et dites lui de monter. » Ordonna Gibbs.

« Et au trot le bleu ! » Gronda Tony.

L'intéressé fila sans demander son reste alors que Tony se relevait avec Ziva dans ses bras. Gibbs lui tira son fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit assez confortable au NCIS pour y installer Ziva. Tony la gardai fermement contre lui, même si il savait qu'elle le tuerait quand elle se réveillerait. Ziva n'aimait pas les démonstrations physiques. C'est le moment que choisi Ducky pour arriver. Il ausculta rapidement la jeune femme, du moins autant que lui permettait l'endroit. Tony fit glisser sa main sur le visage de Ziva qui commença doucement à bouger et revint à elle. Elle fut surprise de trouver tout le monde autour d'elle, surtout Ducky et essaya de bouger pour se rendre compte qu'elle était collée à Tony, sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à s'agiter pour se dégager mais Ducky l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Du calme, ma chère, vous nous avez fait peur. Vous avez une solide bronchite et la fièvre vous a fait tomber dans les pommes. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de prendre au moins une semaine de repos pour vous remettre. »

Ziva allait protester mais Gibbs l'en empêcha.

« C'est un ordre, Officier David. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans ce bureau avant lundi prochain, sinon je vous vire. »

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se soustraire à un ordre direct, même si son orgueil lui criait le contraire. Elle se leva pour aussitôt retomber dans les bras de Tony.

« Eh ninja, on ne tient plus debout. »

« DiNozzo, tu accompagnes Ziva et tu t'en occupes. On terminera cette affaire sans vous. » Ordonna Gibbs.

L'agent surentrainé du Mossad fit une grosse grimace mais ne protesta pas. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. McGee lui donna son sac et sa veste alors que Tony la soutenait toujours. Il la conduisit à sa voiture personnelle et s'installa au volant. Il l'emmena chez elle et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je vais bien Tony. Ne te sens pas obligé de rester. »

« Laisses tomber, tu veux. Les ordres sont les ordres. A moins que tu ne veuilles que le patron me vire. »

Ziva ne répondit rien mais se recroquevilla sur son canapé. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid et ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Tony la regarda puis attrapa la couverture sur le fauteuil pour la faire glisser sur les épaules de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière ne protesta pas, à sa grande surprise, et s'enveloppa dedans.

« Je vais te préparer un thé. » Murmura Tony.

Il partit à la cuisine et en revint un quart d'heure après avec une tasse fumante à la main pour découvrir Ziva endormie, roulée en boule sur le divan. Tony posa la tasse sur la table et s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme qui frissonnait. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la faisant légèrement bouger dans son sommeil. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée, elle qui était toujours si alerte. Avec une extrême douceur, il repoussa la couverture pour pouvoir soulever Ziva et l'emmener dans son lit. Il l'y déposa avec précaution avant de fouiller dans l'armoire où il trouva son tee-shirt de l'Université de l'Ohio. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant qu'elle l'avait gardé. Il revint vers elle et entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures, son pantalon et son pull, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Il put à loisir admirer le corps dont il rêvait depuis tant de temps. Il fit glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge puis lui passa le tee-shirt qu'il avait prit. Il ne restait plus qu'à dégrafer le sous-vêtement et le tour était joué. Ziva n'avait quasiment pas bougé pendant qu'il la déshabillait et ne bougea pas davantage quand il l'installa sous la couette. Il allait partir dans le salon quand un murmure l'arrêta.

« Tony… »

Le jeune agent crut un instant qu'elle était réveillée mais il n'en était rien. Elle bougea légèrement mais rien de plus. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Tony enleva ses chaussures et s'installa à côté de Ziva. Appuyé sur le coude, le bras autour de la taille de l'israélienne par-dessus la couette, Tony se laissa aller à une longue contemplation de la femme de sa vie. Il ne vit pas le temps passé et finit même par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était presque dix heures du soir. Ziva n'avait apparemment pas bougé. Tony se leva en veillant à ne pas faire bougé trop le lit et fila à la cuisine se préparer un café. C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte. Le jeune agent alla ouvrir pour tomber sur Ducky.

« Bonsoir Anthony, je viens juste te donner quelques médicaments pour Ziva. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? »

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Elle dort depuis qu'on est revenu. Merci pour les médocs. »

« De rien, mon garçon. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

« Ok Ducky. Bonne soirée. »

Tony referma la porte de l'appartement et retourna à la cuisine, déballer ce que Ducky lui avait apporté. Il avait de quoi faire, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de laisser Ziva seule pour trouver une pharmacie. Soudain il sentit son ventre se contracter et gargouiller. Il commençai à avoir sérieusement faim, il n'avait rien avalé depuis le midi. Fouillant dans le réfrigérateur et les placards, il trouva de quoi préparer un bon risotto aux poireaux. Sa mère lui faisait souvent avaler ce légume quand il avait la grippe. Ca ne ferait sans doute pas de mal à sa coéquipière. Il se mit donc à la préparation, embaumant allègrement tout l'appartement. Son plat mijotait doucement quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre. Il éteignit le gaz, autant éviter un incendie et alla trouver Ziva qui se réveillait doucement. Tony se pencha vers elle.

« Eh ninja au bois dormant… »

« Tony, qu'est-ce que … ? »

« T'inquiètes pas, tu t'es endormie sur le canapé alors je t'ai installé ici. Comment tu te sens ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et roula sur le côté pour étouffer une quinte de toux. Tony serra les dents en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il se força à sourire.

« J'étais en train de cuisiner. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller sous la douche d'abord. Après, je veux bien tester tes talents de cuisinier. »

Sur ce, Ziva poussa la couette et commença à se redresser quand elle se rendit compte de sa tenue. Tony, lui, repartait à la cuisine pour laisser un peu d'intimité à sa coéquipière.

« DINOZZO ! »

L'intéressé sursauta avant de se retourner vers une Ziva rouge de honte et de rage.

« Comment as-tu osé ! Me déshabiller alors que… alors que… » Balbutia t-elle, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Tony commença sérieusement à craindre pour sa vie, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait eut aucun gestes déplacés. Il jugea alors bon de se justifier.

« Ziva, je te promets que je n'ai pas regardé. Je t'ai enlevé ton soutien-gorge après t'avoir passé le tee-shirt. Je ne me serais pas permis de… enfin tu vois. Excuses-moi. »

L'israélienne sembla se calmer devant l'air penaud de son partenaire.

« C'est bon, je te crois mais ne me refait jamais ça. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de s'éclipser en vitesse à la cuisine pour reprendre sa préparation. Il était surpris d'un tel manque de réaction chez sa partenaire. Elle qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour, ne lui avait pas reproché grand-chose. Elle avait même accepté de le croire sur paroles. C'était vraiment très étonnant. Tony mit deux assiettes bien garnies sur un plateau, avec une bouteille d'eau, deux verres et surtout les médicaments qu'avaient amenés Ducky. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il trouva Ziva assisse dans son lit, enveloppée dans une épaisse robe de chambre et sous la couette. Le dos calé par deux gros oreillers, elle attendait. L'italien posa le plateau devant elle et attrapa son assiette. Il avait faim et cette fois, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Je me trompe ou tu avais l'estomac dans les genoux. »

« Dans les talons, Ziva. »

« Ouais bon, c'est la même chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-elle en contemplant son assiette.

« Du risotto aux poireaux, comme maman m'en faisait. Il y a aussi les médicaments que Ducky m'a donnés pour toi. »

Les deux coéquipiers mangèrent en silence, sauf quand Ziva complimenta Tony sur sa cuisine. Même si au début, elle n'avait pas franchement faim, elle se força un peu et finit par tout avaler. Le jeune agent remporta tout puis revint la voir. Elle s'était réinstallée sous la couette et Tony voyait qu'elle clignait des yeux pour rester éveillée.

« Reposes toi. Je serai au salon. Si tu veux quelque chose, appelles moi. »

« Tony, tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber. Occupes toi plutôt d'aller mieux. »

Ziva ne protesta pas et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes et Tony se pencha à son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, my ninja. »

Il partit faire la vaisselle puis s'installa dans le salon avec un livre qu'il avait piqué dans la bibliothèque : Les Dix Films à Voir Avant de Mourir. Il était étonné que Ziva lise ce genre de truc mais bon, au moins ça l'occuperait. Il regarda la pendule : minuit trente. La nuit allait être longue. Tony finit même par piquer du nez et s'endormir sur son bouquin (incroyable !). Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par des cris provenant de la chambre à coucher. Sans attendre, il bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et couru retrouver sa partenaire qui s'agitait dans son lit.

« Ziva, Ziva, réveilles toi ! » Dit-il en la secouant doucement.

L'israélienne ouvrit brusquement les yeux et avant que Tony ait eut le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, elle se jeta contre son torse et sanglota. Le jeune agent ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de l'entourer de ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il la berça un long moment en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Peu à peu, elle se calma mais elle tremblait toujours. Tony posa une main sur sa joue brûlante. Elle avait encore de la température. Doucement, il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain chercher un gant humide. Il enleva sa robe de chambre à la jeune femme, la laissant en débardeur et entreprit d'appliquer le gant froid sur son visage, sa nuque, son cou, ses reins. Ziva soupira de bien-être, chose rare chez elle et se blottit un peu plus contre Tony. Elle finit tout simplement par se rendormir dans les bras du jeune italien, roulé en boule comme un petit chaton. Précautionneusement Tony les recouvrit tous les deux avec la couette et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le jour s'était largement engouffré dans la chambre. Le ciel était aussi chargé de nuages que la veille. Le jeune agent reporta son attention sur le corps chaud qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Ziva semblait dormir encore très profondément, même si, à vue d'œil, elle avait moins de fièvre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger, il se sentait tellement bien. La femme de ses rêves était blottie contre lui et il adorait ça. Il aurait tout donné pour profiter de cette situation tous les jours. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Ziva commença à bouger contre lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son visage vers Tony qui souriait. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit mais ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller à de telles démonstrations. Le jeune italien sentit son malaise et prit la parole.

« Bonjour. Petit-déjeuner au lit ? »

« Euh oui… s'il te plaît. »

Tony se leva prestement pour aller garnir un plateau de thé, café, jus d'orange, toasts, beurre, confiture. Il prit également un comprimé et emmena tout dans la chambre. Ziva apprécia le thé bien chaud qui calma instantanément l'irritation de sa gorge et lui permit de parler un peu.

« Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Marmonna t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, tu sais. »

« Mais pas à moi… »

Tony soupira face à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir des faiblesses ? Tout le monde en avait. Tony lui-même en avait. Décidemment le Mossad avait bien fait son boulot pour faire de Ziva un être froid et apparemment dénué de sentiments. Même si Tony savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, il avait mal pour elle. Ziva était constamment sous-pression et, pour rien au Monde, elle ne voulait décevoir. Le jeune homme débarrassa le plateau et revint vers sa coéquipière qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« J'ai le dos en purée. » Bougonna t-elle.

« En compote Ziva. On dit « en compote ». C'est surement la fièvre, ça donne des courbatures. »

« Merci Docteur, me voilà bien avancée. » Marmonna t-elle sarcastique.

Sans un mot, Tony se glissa derrière la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ziva sursauta et prit sur elle pour ne pas envoyer un coup de poing à son coéquipier.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune italien commença à apposer de petites pressions sur les épaules de sa partenaire qui comprit enfin ou il voulait en venir.

« Arrêtes moi si ça ne va pas. » Murmura t-il dans son dos.

Ziva ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Tony savait que ce qu'il faisait était risqué. D'une, il avait très bien remarqué son geste quand il avait commencé à lui masser les épaules et de deux, elle s'était complètement tendue pour ne pas le repousser. En désespoir de cause, il fit glisser les bretelles du débardeur et continua son massage. Après une demi-heure de patience, Ziva lâcha un premier soupir de satisfaction et laissa retomber ses épaules. Elle alla même plus loin en s'allongeant sur le ventre pour permettre au jeune homme d'étendre son massage. Tony était à deux doigts de hurler de joie, comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël. C'était trop beau, Ziva lui faisait enfin confiance. Il voulut faire dériver ses mains dans le dos de sa partenaire mais son débardeur le gênait. Il n'osait pas demander à Ziva de l'enlever, de peur qu'elle ne le laisse pas continuer. L'israélienne mit fin à son dilemme en retirant elle-même son haut puis en se rallongeant. Tony se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas mais le grognement de la jeune femme le réveilla et il reprit son massage. Il se délectait autant que possible des soupirs de sa partenaire. Peu à peu ses mains se firent caressantes et dérivèrent sur les flancs de Ziva qui frissonna et sursauta en même temps. Tony retira immédiatement ses mains. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser la jeune femme. Il attendit sa réaction, craignant le pire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit les épaules de Ziva se secouer et les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Oh Ziva, je suis désolé. » S'écria t-il.

Sans réfléchir, Tony l'attira et la pressa contre lui. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer là, jamais il n'avait vu sa partenaire se conduire ainsi. Il aurait été plus rassuré si elle l'avait frappé en lui envoyant une réplique acerbe mais non, elle était en train de pleurer.

« Ziva, calmes toi, je t'en prie. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Pardon. » Murmura le jeune italien.

« Oh Tony, j'aurais tellement voulu… Si seulement tu… »

« Dis-moi Ziva. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? »

« Tony, je t'aime. »

Le jeune homme resta interdit devant une telle déclaration. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Ainsi elle partageait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait lui-même. Heureux comme jamais, il souleva le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ziva… mi amor… » Murmura t-il en souriant.

L'israélienne se raidit une fois de plus mais Tony ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer et prit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps mais qu'importe. Qu'importent les dangers qu'ils encouraient chacun dans leur métier, qu'importe Gibbs et sa stupide règle n°12. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est la présence de l'autre et la volonté de lui donner tout l'amour possible. Ziva ne put retenir un gémissement et glissa ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier, avide de plus. Leur baiser d'abord si chaste devint vite profond et langoureux. Ils voulaient à tout prix rattraper le temps perdu. Tony fit glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Ziva et la redressa un peu pour pouvoir promener ses lèvres sur le cou et les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, grisée par les sensations de ses lèvres qui s'aventuraient sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit soudainement en un cri inarticulé, témoignage de l'affolant désir qui était en train de la gagner. Elle d'ordinaire si forte, ne se laissant dicter sa conduite par personne, se retrouvait faible et vulnérable dans les bras de cet homme. Mais quel homme ! Le seul qu'elle ait jamais réellement aimé et désiré. Le seul devant qui elle acceptait de n'être qu'une femme. Le seul qui avait su voir au-delà de sa carapace de froideur. Mais Ziva n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Le plaisir l'anesthésiait et elle ne voulait songer à rien d'autre qu'à Tony qui pour le moment, jouait de son corps comme un artiste de son instrument, lui arrachant gémissements et cris. La belle israélienne se laissa aller au plaisir suprême de cette étreinte et s'abandonna dans les bras de cet homme qui réchauffait à la fois son corps et son cœur. Epuisée et par sa maladie, et par toutes ses émotions, elle s'endormit. Elle ne s'éveilla que plusieurs heures après et se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le corps nu de Tony pressé contre le sien lui prouva le contraire. Elle voulu parler, dire quelque chose, s'expliquer au moins. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, le jeune italien l'en empêcha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Ti amo Ziva… quoi qu'il arrive et pour toujours. »

**THE END**


End file.
